


Riley's Admirer

by Cdngirl_85



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bozer is a good friend, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Matty speaks the truth, Multi, Riley's in Danger, Stalker fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: Riley starts getting presents left at her front door, thinking that it's innocent until things get a little to close to home. When Mac finds out he immediately takes her to his place. Thinking that she's in the clear until she disappears, Mac gets the truth bombed on him. Making him realize that maybe the woman in front of him was more important then he thought she was.
Relationships: Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Riley's Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea floating around in my head, thought it would make a great MacRiley fic. Hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Riley made her way out of her apartment building, stopping as she reached the sidewalk. Shaking her head as she made her way to her vehicle. She felt like she was being watched as she unlocked her car. A creeping feeling washed over her as she got in. Locking her door as soon as she settled in her drivers seat.

Shaking her head as she pushed her thoughts out of her mind. Making her way to the secret building where the phoenix was located. They were headed on a mission with to a small village in Poland. Hopefully that the mission will be smooth sailing. They will just have to see.

After finishing the successful mission, not before having to spend 12 hours in containment because of the huge leak with the hazardous material. Everyone was finally on their way home. Riley pulled up to the side of her building, slowly getting out and heading into her apartment. Groaning as she stepped out of the elevator, adjusting her backpack as she stopped in the middle of the hallway. Seeing a large bouquet of flowers sitting in front of her door.

“What in the living hell?” she took a step closer to the door. Seeing the large purple bouquet of Gerber daisies, Tulips and Calla Lilies. Twisting her head around, to see of there was anything else in front of the doors on her floor. But there was nothing. Bending down as she picked up the square glass vase that were holding the overflowing bouquet.   
Getting out her keys to open the door, quickly making her way inside as she places her bag on the floor and putting the flowers on the counter. Looking around the flowers, finding a card in the middle. Narrowing her eyes as she slowly opens the envelope,

_To my love  
These flowers are what you  
are to me. True Love, My beauty  
and the most passionate woman in the world.  
Yours Always._

“This is so weird,” Riley said to herself. Leaving the flowers on the island counter as she went to take another shower and crash. Only looking back at the flowers once before making her way to the bedroom. Thinking of all the different reasons that the flowers would be at her front door. Maybe they were delivered to the wrong apartment. After a long sleep, she’ll look into it. Checked the camera in the hallway to see who delivered it and double check the information.

XXXX

Over the next few days, Riley would come home. There would be a present waiting for her outside the apartment door. A few days after the purple flowers, a new laptop showed up. It was expensive coding laptop, top of the line with all the bells and whistles. She looked into the delivery, finding out that the courier delivered it late this afternoon. Not being able to find any other information on the delivery. Groaning as she laid her head on the back of the couch as she came up with nothing.

When coming back form another mission, where the team almost didn’t make it out alive. But they did, but it resulted in Desi and Mac having a massive fight. On the awkward flight back to LA, breaking up in the middle flight as the rest of the team watched. Which caused the most awkward debrief by Matty. Making sure that both of her friends were okay before she headed home. When she came off the elevator again, their was another box sitting in front of her door. The second gift left this week.

But this time there was a note settled on top of box, tucked under the deep purple ribbon. She brought the rectangle box into her apartment. Taking the note and opening it up to read:

_My Dearest Riley  
I’ve miss you my love.  
Hope your trip away was good, here  
is a gift and hope to see you soon?  
Your Always_

Opening up the box, unfolding the tissue paper and nicely folded was a brand new black and purple leather jacket. Slowly taking it out, cocking her eyebrow. Looking over at the jacket quickly before she put it back in the box. Immediately thinking it was cute, but then remembering it came from someone that she doesn’t even know. She quickly put it back in the box and covered the box again. This was starting to get out of hand. Picking up the box and placing it by the front door, she needed to start looking into who is doing this.

The next gift showed up at few days later. But this time the gift wasn’t sitting outside her door, it was sitting on her kitchen counter. The rectangle box was propped up on the counter. The unease started to settle over her as she slowly opened it. Inside was a simple round opal necklace, she didn’t even bother picking it up. Closing the box, she put it in a plastic bag and put it with the box that had the leather jacket was in.

Keeping it to herself as she sat at her computer in the lab. She needed the lab computer to see if she could get into every available camera around her apartment building. Checking for anything that would be helpful to find who was leaving these gifts for her. Seeing there was people going in and out of the building all day long. Even with the multiple cameras that surrounded her apartment.

“Hey, Riles. What are you looking at?” she quickly exited out of the camera views as she turned around to see Mac standing there with a grin on his face. His dimples ever front and present as he looks at her. 

“Oh nothing…what’s up?” Seeing the blue of his eyes shined as he watches her. A slightly washed over her as the look he was giving her was making the butterflies in stomach flutter around more then usual. 

“Hey,” he lightly grabbed on to her elbow. Catching her eyes with his as she looked up at him. “Are you okay? You looked tired…”

“Gee thanks, Mac.” She scoffed. Mac stepped closer; his hand slowly travelled up her arm. Landing on her upper arm, concealing her shiver of his fingers touching her skin. Lifting her head up to look at him, “Don’t worry, Mac. I’m fine.”

“Riles…” there was a sudden tension rose between them as they looked at each other. His voice dropped to make sure that no one else heard but her, “If you need anything. Don’t…you can always come to me. Alright?” His hand slipped down and took her hand.

Riley closed her eyes as she nodded, “I know.”

“Now…why don’t we get out of here and hit up that food truck you like.”

Riley let out a small laugh, “Yes please.”

She thought everything was getting better, not having anything show up for almost a week. Thing took a turn when they were on a mission, helping the LAFD with a bomb situation at the Santa Monica Pier. Riley and Bozer were searching around the pier, going around trying to find the receiver to the bomb underneath the wooden pier. Riley had been feeling off since they first arrived at the scene. Looking over her shoulder, feeling like someone was watching her. Pushing it back into her mind, she needed to focus. When they were searching, Bozer and her got separated.

Riley made a sharp left turn then suddenly ran into a man when she turned a corner. “Oh crap…” she mumbled.

“It’s okay, sweetheart! Are you alright?” the man asked as he touched the outside of her arm. She tried to shrink away from his touch.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Umm…sorry, I need to go.” Taking a sidestep, trying to get around the man in front of her.

When she headed out the lab doors, swearing she heard him say her name. But she didn’t turn back, she was into much of a rush to get out of there. Briefly talking to Matty about something before she heard out and headed home. Making her way into her building, stepping up on the top step. She turned around to look out on to the street. She could feel someone watching her, shaking her head. Heading inside, she needed sleep and food. Not in that order.

A few days later, Mac asked her to meet him at their usual place. The arcade, with pizza and skee-ball. Feeling like they always do when they are around each other. Joking around, challenging him to a game a skee-ball. Trash talking as she barely beat him. When suddenly she felt arms wrap around her middle, lifting her up to spin he around as she won the game. When he let her down, she twisted around to face him. Their bodies close together as a moment passed by them. He finally let go of her, clearing his throat as they got back to their game. 

After a few hours, she returned home to find a piece of paper stuck to her door. Breathing in deeply as she ripped it off to flip open it.

**HOW DARE YOU…  
I THOUGHT WE HAD   
A CONNECTION!!!  
THAT BLOND DOESN’T   
DERSERVE YOU!**

Riley started to shake as she closed her eyes. Walking into her apartment and placed it on the countertop. Walking over to the pantry door, pulling out bat that was hidden inside. Making her way over to the couch, she sat in the dark. Making sure that she could hear everything that was going on in and out of her apartment.

The next few days, Riley stayed in her apartment. Paranoid that she was being watched everywhere she went. Even calling in sick because she wanted to stay safe. After the last note from her stalker. That was what this person was now. Everyone at the Phoenix was messaging to make sure she was doing okay. On the third day staying home, being safe. There was a heavy knock at the door. She stilled in the middle of her floor, staring at her door.

“Riles,” Mac’s voice floated through the doors. Her whole body relaxed but she stayed in her place. “It’s Mac.”

He knocked a once more, she closed her eyes. Making her way over to unlocked it. Mac stood in her doorway, dressed casually complete with his signature brown leather jacket. “Hey,” she greeted him.

“Are you okay?” he asked as he stood up straight to look at her.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just don’t…” she stopped with he stepped towards her. 

Riley quickly moved aside to let him inside. She looks around her hallway before shutting the door. When she turned around to see him looking at her with a questioning face. “Riles, are you sure you’re okay?” his voice went soft as he stepped towards her.

“Yes…yeah…I’m fine. Don’t worry so much…” she stopped as she looked over at her island to see the piece of paper from a few days ago still sitting there. She snapped her eyes back up to see Mac already looked over to where she was looking.

Mac picked up the paper and opened it. “What the hell is this?” Mac snapped his eyes up to look up at her. Turning the paper around to show her what she already knew what was on it. “Where did this come from?”

Staying quiet for a few seconds as she dug her hands in to her loose flowing hair. “I don’t know,” she whispered before looking up at him. “I have no clue who keeps sending these things to me.”

**“WHAT?”** his head popped up. “There have been more things sent to you!”

“Yes,” she frowned pointing over to beside her doorway. “It started off as a sweet thing, then it got more intense. Finding presents at my door then on my counter. I didn’t want to worry anyone, thought it would go away or something. Then this showed up three days ago.” Taking the paper out of Mac’s hand. “Now things are weird and kind of freaked out to leave my apartment. That’s why I haven’t been…”

“That’s it,” Mac stopped her as she looked up to see his ears getting red. “…pack a bag and you’re staying at my house. At least until we catch this psycho.” 

“No Mac, it’ll be fine. Just have to wait it out…” stopping as soon as she felt hands on her upper arms. Looking up to see Mac’s face close to hers, seeing a look on his face that she’s only seen when he’s really scared.

“Please…Riles. Go pack a bag.” The subtle change of his voice made her eyes connected with his darkened blue ones. Closing her eyes and nodded as she turned out of his hands and headed to her bedroom. Quickly packing a bag, grabbing some clothes and toiletries. When she came out of her bedroom with a bag on her shoulder. She looked up to see Mac packing up her tablet and laptop into her backpack. She stopped to place her hand on her heart, knowing how sweet it was for him to do that for her.

“You didn’t have to do that,” she finally spoke as Mac looked up at her. He smiled, making his cute dimples pop out as he stood up straight. 

“I just wanted to hurry us along. I don’t like staying here longer then we need too.” She stepped up to him and handed her the bag. “I think I got everything…”

Riley quickly looked in the bag then around to see anything laying around. Shaking her head, “No, you got everything. Thank you.”

“Let’s go.” They rushed out of her apartment. Making their way out of the building and straight to Mac’s truck. She was about to mention her vehicle when he texted someone. “I’ll have an agent come and get your car. It will be parked at the Phoenix and checked for bugs and tracking units.” Riley looked over at Mac as he was sitting rigidly in his seat as he started his truck and drove away. Reaching over to put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

“Thank you for this, but you need to relax. I’m safe, you made sure I was safe.” She felt him relax slightly as he turned his head to give her a smile.

“All I want is for you to be safe, I’ll catch him. I promise you, Riles!”

“I know.”

XXXX

It’s been a few days since Riley started staying in the spare room at Mac’s house. Nothing else has shown up for her, no notes or special packages. Which in her mind, she didn’t know if that was bad or good.

Riley walked out of the bedroom, making her way into the kitchen. She desperately need coffee like now. In the last few days, she learned that Mac and Desi broke up. Despite how much Mac wanted it to work out. Spending hours talking as they sat by the firepit outside, playing video games or even watching their Harry Potter marathon. He talked about everything about his dad and his newfound Aunt dying. Then the whole Codex thing and how that was the beginning of the end with Desi. Which wasn’t helping with her feelings towards the blond-haired man.

“Riles, hey. Matty called us in for something.” Mac popped his head out of the kitchen. 

“Son of a…damn it!” Riley mumbled as she turned back and headed back into her room. Coming out a few minutes later, fully dressed with her backpack on her shoulder. Looking up when she got to the front door, Mac was holding out a travel cup towards her.

“Here Riles, made you some coffee while you were getting dressed. Knowing you haven’t had any today yet.”

Her heart skipped a beat as she grabbed it, “You are the best!” Riley took the cup out of his hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she opened the door and walked out to his truck.

Not knowing to her as her back was to him, Mac stood there with a shocked look on his face. Lifting his hand up to touch his cheek as a huge smile appeared. Hearing his name being called as he made his way outside and headed to work.

A few hours later, Riley sat in the War Room waiting on the team to get back. They are finally finished the mission where she had to hear Mac and Desi intense fight with the bad guys as they tried to stop a bomb from going off. Needing to get some air, she let Matty know she was stepping out. Making her way to the covered parking garage, leaning against the cement wall as she took a couple of deep breaths. Hearing footsteps as she straightened up to see a familiar man standing in front of her.

“Hello…my beautiful girl,” Riley’s eyes went wide as she recognized the voice from a man that she ran into a few weeks ago. Trying to step away from him but he grabbed her and then suddenly everything got hazy then went black.

Mac got back to the building, his left ribs were sore and he could feel a bruise starting on the side of his jaw. Walking into the War Room, looking around to see Matty and Bozer but no Riley. He wanted to see his girl; it calms him when she’s around. He had been noticing that a lot lately. 

“Hey, where’s Riley?” he asked as he looked down at her backpack on the ground beside the chair.

“She stepped out for a breather a few minutes ago.” Matty looked up then her facial figures changed. “Which was like twenty minutes ago. She should be back by now; you didn’t see her.” Looking at both of them.

“Nope, nothing.” Desi spoke up as she sat in the edge of one of the chairs. 

Mac stepped forward as he looked over at Matty and Bozer, “Pull up the cameras in the garage. That’s where she likes to go for a breather.” Suddenly camera angles popped up one by one as Matty taps her tablet. His eyes searched each frame as Matty rewound the surveillance video.

“Wait…wait…there she is,” pointing to the camera in the far left. Seeing her standing against the wall, taking a deep breath. Looking to the left and stands up straight, seeing her look out into the garage. Taking a step forward, her face changed and then she went to step back but saw arms come into the frame to pull her forward. Waiting for her to come back into the frame, “She didn’t come back.” Mac toned sounded different then before. 

Mac looked at Matty as she was already on the phone talking to someone and demanded things from whoever was on the other line. Sounding like checking every camera in the phoenix and beyond. Mac and Desi took off to the parking garage to look around and see if they could find anything. Mac got his phone out to see if he could locate her phone. Pressing her number and hearing her ring tone echoed in the structure.

Mac followed the sound, looking in-between cars and cement walls. Finally, when he stopped to see Riley’s phone laying on the ground. Rushing over to see that it was still recording. 

“Desi,” he yelled as he picked it up and stopped the recording as they rushed back to the War Room.

“What did you find?” Matty asked as they entered the room.

“Her phone, it was still recording when I found it up.” Connecting the phone to the rooms computer system. He pressed the play button and suddenly heard Riley’s voice as it sounded scared. A man’s voice popped in. Mac froze. Calling her his beautiful girl and then hearing a shuffle. Hearing Riley give out a quiet moan, the man started talking about how she couldn’t hide anymore. That it was time for the two of them to be together.

“I’m so much better then him, my beautiful Riley. I’ll make sure you will be treated like a queen. My Queen!” Mac’s body started to vibrate as he heard a door slam and it went silent. A vehicle started and drove off out of the parking garage. Mac’s stomach dropped as the vehicle got further away. “No…no…”

“Who was that?” Bozer asked as he turned to Mac as he started to pace.

“Riley had…has a stalker for last month or so. She moved in with me a few days ago because she was afraid to leave her apartment. That’s why she hasn’t been at work those few days last week. I was worried about her and didn’t want her to be alone in case something happened. But of coarse he would follow her here.” Mac sunk his hands into his hair as he stopped in the middle of the room.

“Hey,” Bozer walked over to place a hand on his shoulder to calm him. “We’ll find her.”

Suddenly a tech came into the room, going straight to Matty. Showing her something then it popped on the big screen in front of them. Showing an older dark sedan pulling out of the parking garage and turning right on to the street. The face was hidden by the light and tint of the window, just showing the lower part of his face.

“Are we running the plates?” He snapped at the tech. They were about to reply but Mac spoke again. Snapping again, “Riley would have already had the person.”

“MacGyver!” “Angus!” Russ and Matty both spoke as he gave them a look. He stepped out of room in frustration. Bozer looked at everyone as he nodded before following his best friend out into the large hallway.

“Mac, you…” Bozer started to say but was interrupted.

“Bozer, please…I don’t want to talk about how…” Mac snapped out as he balanced himself on the cement stairs. 

“Whoa, hey…I came out here to make sure you were okay. I know you are worried about Riley. We all are, but you need to calm down. Keep your head on straight.”

**“I CAN’T!”** Mac yelled. Everyone around them looked at them including everyone one that was inside the War Room. Bozer grabbed him by the arm and moved him closer to the window.

“What is going on with you, Mac?” Bozer looked at him with concern.

Mac sighed, running his hand through his hair. “I’m so worried about her, I can’t see straight. It’s killing me that I wasn’t here to protect her. That’s the whole reason I wanted her to come stay with me was because of his guy. Now…”

Bozer grabbed his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “We’ll find her and you can tell her how you feel!”

Mac snapped his head up, looking at his best friend. “What do you mean by that?”

Tilting his head to the side, “You’re in love with Riley, Mac!” Bozer tried not to roll his eyes as he finished the statement.

“What…no…I’m not. She’s one of my best friends.” Mac tried to maintain eye contact with his friend. But couldn’t, as his heart was beating out of his chest. “She’s just my friend, nothing more.”

“Really, Mac. Do you really think I haven’t watched the two of you for the last couple of years? There is more then best friends there and we both know it.”

“Boz…” A silence between them until Russ popped his head out.

“We have something,” rushing back in as they looked up at the screen. A picture of a man was staring back at him.

“This is Malcolm Frash, 25 and lives in a bachelor apartment in The Valley. We followed his car a few blocks away from his apartment but then it disappeared a few blocks away.” Matty locked up to see Mac’s face stiffen as he watches the screen. “He’s computer tech at World Web Inc. and as far as his social media. Well…apparently about two months ago he changed his relationship to in a committed relationship with a goddess.”

Everyone turned to look at Mac as he growled at the last part of Matty’s comment.

“Anyway,” Matty narrowed her eyes at the blond. “I have a tach team on it’s way to breach his apartment. Desi, Russ…go with them. See what you can find at his place.”

“I’ll go too!” Mac said heading to the door.

“No! Blondie, you’re staying here.”

“Why?” he snapped out at his boss.

“You are to emotional right now to out in the field!”

**“EMOTIONAL?”**

“Yes, emotional. You’re too emotional right now. Stop making me repeat myself, Mac. We need to get Riley without having a compromised agent out there.” Matty reached out to touch his lower arm. “We’ll get her back, I promise.”

Mac sighs, whispering. “I can’t lose her too!”

“I know.” She patted his arm before switching back into work mode.

Mac and Matty walked back into the war room as the tach team was approaching the building. Bozer came over to stand by Mac as he gripped the back of the couch tightly. Tension coursed through his body as he watched the grainy video. Seeing them break the door down, see them breach the apartment as they did there search.

“Matty,” they heard Russ come over the coms a minute later. “Malcolm nor Riley are here.”

“We’re going to check around and head back,” Desi patched in as they watched them tear the apartment apart. 

Suddenly Mac swore to himself as he slammed his hands on the back of the couch. Storming out of the room, he couldn’t be in there where there were no answers. Walking out to his truck, he needed to think. Getting into his driver’s seat and pulling out of the garage and made his way through the streets. When he finally stopped, he was sitting in his driveway. Looking over to see her car parked along the side of his curved driveway. Suddenly tears started to fill his eyes as he leaned his head on the headrest behind him. His breathing became heavy as all the feelings in his body were coming to the surface. Feeling like his heart was pounding out of his chest. All he can think about is the girl he loves.

Suddenly everything stills, his eyes pop open. “I love her.” He says quietly. “I Love Her.” Repeating loudly as he smiles widely. Turning his truck back on and backing up quickly out of his driveway and making his way to where Malcolm’s apartment is. There has to be something in his apartment that could be a clue to where he’s keeping her.  
Making his way over, coming to a screeching stop and getting out to make his way inside. Entering the apartment, that was only really covered by a layer of flimsy tape. He started his search, going through everything he could. Every piece of paper that was laying ground. Anything that could be a glimmer of hope to find her. Finally coming across some papers that were tucked underneath the board of one of the drawers in the desk. Looking over the papers, it was a rental contract for a storage room a few blocks away from here. Pulling out his phone out from his back pocket and phoned Matty immediately as he ran out of the apartment.

“Matty, I found something. Get a team and met me at where my phone pings.” Hanging up before she could even give him an answer. Slamming the door open to the street and started running down the block. Looking up to see the storage place getting closer. Jumping the fence as he made his way into the building. 

Taking the stairs to the 2nd level where the unit was locating. Opening the stairwell door, he paused as he tried to hear any noises that would give him a clue of where they were. Hearing a muffled moaned coming from a unit halfway down, slowly making his way down the narrowed hallway to see a door was slightly ajar. Crouching down, taking out his phone as he opened up to camera to take a peek in the unit. Slowly sliding it under the door to see the man in question and Riley tired to the side of the bed.

Mac’s anger spiked as he pocketed his phone, looking around to see if he could find something to subdue this guy. Seeing a cart of random equipment standing at the end of the hall. Knowing the tach team was still on their way here. Quickly making his way over and looking at some old school tools. “Alright Mac, time to pull a Jack Dalton.” Grabbing the biggest adjustable wrench and some plastic ties. Making sure he was quiet as he made his way back over to the doorway. Taking a deep and controlled breath as he went to grab the handle of the door.

Whipping the door open, quickly rushing in as the man turned as Mac’s focus quickly made it’s way over to Riley. Riley’s eyes went wide as she looked between the two men.

“The Blond,” the man growled out. He charged towards Mac, but he was ready as he swung the wrench. Knocking the man backwards as Mac changed and quickly subdued him with the zip ties. The man was out cold as Mac was looking over at Riley. 

“Riley,” he slid over to where she was tied up. Snapping the ties off of her wrists and ankles with the wrench. Quickly pulling off the gag in her mouth.

“Mac,” she whispered out as her arms wrapped around his neck. “Thank you for coming for me.” Burying her face into the side of his neck. His arms wrapped around her back and held her for a moment. Relaxing in her arms, lifting on hand to slid in her hair. 

Suddenly a noise behind them popped them out of their bubble. Separating to see Russ and Desi standing there in full gear just watching them. Riley backed away as she curled into herself before standing up slowly.

“You okay, Ms. Davis?” Russ asked as he came into the unit to help her.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Thank you for coming for me.” Looking at Russ and Desi as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Mac stood up and stayed close to her when everything happened so fast. The next thing he knew people were coming into the unit to take the kidnapper out of the room. Everyone made their way back to the Phoenix, they rushed Riley to the Med area. While that was happening, Mac was told to head to the War Room. Matty was waiting for him as he stepped inside. Sitting down in the one of the chairs as Matty laid into him about going off on his own.

“Sorry Matty,” Mac leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. “But I couldn’t just not do anything. It was Riley…”

“Mac, I know. I know. But you should have waited for backup!”

Mac nodded as he sat back and shoved his hands into his hair. Looking at Matty stood there with her hands on her hips as she watched him. “What?” he inquired.

“You need to tell her how you feel, MacGyver.” Matty spoke. “And don’t deny it either. The way you were acting today, I’ve never seen you like that before. As your boss you need to deal with your emotions. But as your friend, Mac. Tell her how you feel for heaven sakes!”

Mac looked at her surprised, “Was I that…”

“…bad? YES…now go find her and take her home. Talk to her!”

“Yes, ma’am!” Mac got up and headed out of the room. Heading towards the Med area. Going over things in his head as he makes the regular turns. When he walked in to see Riley sitting up on the bed. Her face lit up in a huge smile as he looked up at her. Giving her a smile back as he walked up to her bedside.

“Hi,” she leaned forward as she folded her legs in front her. He sat on the side of the bed as his hand landed on her quilt-covered knee. Her soft hand covers his, feeling a tingle float up his arm as they sat there in silences. His fingers started to play with the tips of hers, the doctor walked over to them. Letting her know that everything was good and she was free to go. Slowly making their way out of the building, he held the door open for her as she crawled into the truck.

They were both silent all the way back to Mac’s house. Every now and then, Mac would look over to make sure she was okay. Riley was resting her head against the window, fighting the urge to reach across to take her hand. Adjusting his hands on the wheel as he focuses on the road.

Once they got into the house, he watched her go straight into her room and immediately shuts the door. Knowing she needed some time, he walked into the kitchen and started to boil water to make her a cup a tea. Only for her.

Half an hour later, he hears her door open. Sees her shuffle into the opening of the kitchen. Her hair was wet and up in a messy bun. Wearing a baggy hoodie and leggings. “Hey,” she greeted him as she sat down on the stool.

“Hi,” giving her a smile as he pours water into a cup and sliding it over to her. He leans against the counter across from her as he watches her wrap her hands around the warm cup. “How are you doing?” he asked.

“Better after my shower…Thank you, Mac!” she leaned back on the stool.

“For what?” 

“Coming to save me,” she gave him a smile. “You always come to save me.”

“Always, glad I got to you in time before he did anything bad.” Folding his arms in front of him. “I was really scared…I was worried about you.”

“I’m fine, Mac.” She took a sip of her tea.

He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. Knowing after everything that happened today, after realizing his feelings about her. She needs to know, “I don’t know if this is the right time. But after today, I don’t think I can keep this in anymore.”

Riley tilted her head to the side to look at him, “What are you talking about, Mac?”

“Ever since this whole stalker thing started, I’ve had this feeling in my stomach. This twisting feeling that something like this would happen. That he would try something when I wasn’t there to protect you. I was scared that something would happen to someone that’s so important in my life…when we came back to the Phoenix and finding out that you were missing. My heart felt…”

Mac moved towards her, leaning on the counter in front of her. “If something would have happened to you. I don’t know…”

Riley stood up, rounding the counter to stand in front of him. Lifting her hand to cup his cheek. “I’m fine, Mac. I’m okay because of you!”

Mac searched her eyes as she searched his. Leaning forward as he took her lips. Both of his hands come up to cradle her jaw as he deepened the kiss. Feeling her hand slip down to his chest as his one arm wrapped around her. Their kiss making them step back and stop as the counter hit her butt. Suddenly he lifted her up to settle her on the counter. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, he felt his whole body come alive as kissing her was a dream come true that he didn’t even know he had or needed.

Breaking the kiss moments later, Riley looked at him. Seeing his blue eyes almost a midnight colour as his thumb was tracing her plumb bottom lip. He lent his forehead against hers, staying their for a few minutes in complete silence as they take each other in.

“Riley Davis, I love you with all my heart.” He spoke as he backed away to look her in the honey eyes that felt like they were looking into his soul.

Her eyes went wide as both her hands rested in the middle of his chest. His heart beating rapidly as her fingers curled around the material of his green Henley. Hearing her breath out as she started to shake her, “You’re just running on adrenaline, today was emotional and…”

“Riles, I love you. I loved you as my best friend, as my co-worker. But then one day…today actually, I realized that you are all those things to my along with someone that I want to spend every single minute with. That I can take fishing and spend the day talking about everything or anything too. I don’t have to be anyone but myself with you because you would rather me be myself then anyone else. You see Angus MacGyver. I don’t have to ever apologize for being me. That’s why my heart has in some part always belonged to you. And only you.” Mac swallows deeply as he looked at her.

“MacGyver…” she barely whispered out.

“I love you.” Repeating the three words again before he felt her finger tip up his chin. Giving him a small smile as she bit her bottom lip before leaning forward and kissed him softly. Breaking the kiss immediately as her hand cupped his cheek. His head leaning into it.

“I love you too! I have for a long time.” She smiled. “As much as I love to sit here and make out some more with you. I’m really tired and would like to continue this convo when I’m completely alert and have energy to actually do things.”

“Yeah, of course.” Helping her down from the counter. She started to walk to her room. She stopped in the doorway as he was putting her cup in the sink. “Mac…” he looked up at her as she stood in the entrance area. “Can you sleep with me tonight? I don’t want to be alone right now!”

“Yeah, of course.” He left everything where it was and walked over to her. She reached out to entangle their hands before continuing on into the bedroom. Crawling into the bed, Mac wrapped his arms around her as she cuddled up to him. Kissing her crown lightly as she relaxed against him. Hearing her breathing even out and he knew she was asleep. He wanted this always, her in his arms. Every night. For the rest of the time, he’s on this earth.


End file.
